


Slenders before reality

by Slenderlyn



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlyn/pseuds/Slenderlyn
Summary: a woman named Maddie, who's parents and siblings died when she was twelve and is now 25. wakes up one morning to find the slender-brothers in her home and her body regressed to the age of five. However the brothers see her as a young five year old slender-child named lyn however humans including maddie sees herself still as a human, over time though, the more attached she becomes to the brothers and the longer they are in her world the more her body changes to match the child the brothers see her as. Will she want things to go back to the way they were?
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1 (edited)

My name is Maddie.

Im a twenty-five year old woman, My life used to be normal, I used to have friends and a wonderful loving family. However that changed on my 12th birthday.....

My family and i were coming home from my planned birthday party when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and collided with the car we were in.

I had passed out.

when i woke up i was in the hospital and what they told me was devastating, they told me that when the driver collided with our car, it caused us to slide over the edge of the road.

When they had arrived to help i was the only one alive, my two sisters my mother and my father all gone, i had no one.

Finding out that i was unwanted by my relatives on both sides of the family was just another punch to the stomach, and because of this after i was healed i was given the option to either go up for adoption or take a test to see if i was able to be marked as a legal adult in the governments eyes.

I had decided to take the test and not long later i was registered as an adult and inherited my family home and everything else on the will.

I sold the house for a couple hundred grand and moved into a secluded home in the center of a giant couple thousand acre forest with six rooms two bathrooms two study's a living room a dining room a kitchen as well as a giant library, it was a surprise when i found out that i got the forest as my property as well.

Then one day things changed.

**(present day)**

The smell of cooking food roused me from my sleep, my mind was foggy and my limbs heavy and for some strange reason my skin felt as if though somebody stuck a bunch of pins and needles in them.

The smell was nostalgic, It reminded me of the days when my family was still alive, the days when i would be woken up by my younger sisters yelling and the smell of home-cooked food. 

Strangely enough i could hear the sound of paper being turned as if though someone was reading a newspaper.

' _did my blanket get heavier?'_ My blanket felt off as if though it had been replaced by something heavier, but the texture and smell is the same so that couldn't be right.

Slowly i opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the rays of light that streamed in through the window, and lifting my head i do a scan of the room from left to right however as my eyes passed the chair that normally sat beside my bed i froze, my blood going ice cold.

In the chair was the slenderman himself, he was reading a newspaper that was dated to today and surprisingly seemed to almost ignore me.

I was scared, believing he was going to kill me. 

After a while, he eventually noticed me staring and putting the newspaper down he tilted his head i had the feeling he was smiling at me. 

I watched as he moved the paper to the dresser beside the chair and slowly started reaching towards me, i closed my eyes waiting for my end.

minutes passed and nothing happened, i was about to open my eyes again but then i felt some pressure on my head and something combing through my hair, it was gentle as if though whatever it was, is scared of harming me.

Slowly i opened my eyes and i found the pressure and combing sensation was his hand on my head, his fingers running through my hair. ' _h-hes not....hes not attacking me?'_ upon realizing this i hesitated but slowly reached up and grabbed his hand from my head in my much smaller one.

I looked back at him to find his shoulders shaking, at first i thought he was upset with me but i then heard soft sounds coming from him, it sounded like...it sounded like laughter. As if though sensing my fear and confusion i suddenly hear him talking to me in an american accent his voice was strange it sounded like it was coming from his direction but it wasnt sound based, it was confusing to "hear" someone without my ears.

" _ **lyn? child are you alright?"**_ his voice was soft and surprisingly gentle as he "spoke" to me. seconds later what he called me sunk in ' _did he just call me lyn? but that isn't my name! my name is maddie.'_

I didn't answer, i was to confused and frightened and i wasnt sure what to say in the first place.

luckily i wasnt sitting there in uncomfterable silence for very long though as a faceless man wearing a brown sweater and jeans with a pair of glasses (despite the fact that he didnt have eyes) walked into the room, from what i could tell its most likely trenderman.

Trender turning to us looked what felt like to be right at me before his head turned to look at slender, much like with slender before i could somehow get the feeling he had been smiling.

**_"would you mind if i took lyn? i made a new dress for her and would like to see her try it on."_ **

slender having been looking directly at trender when he had walked in put a hand to his "face" in thought before nodding. **_"you may however be gentle with the child shes quite skittish and we dont want to frighten her more who knows what those beasts known as humans have done to her"_** upon finishing his sentence he took a hand and gently ran his fingers through my hair again causing me to flinch upon contact it felt as though he had been trying to calm me.

With slender's reply trender gave a curt nod and slowly walked closer holding out a hand for me to take as slender removed his hand from my head. _**"why dont we get you into a new outfit Hmm?"**_ i stared at him.

hesitantly i reached towards his hand and i slipped it into his much larger one, upon doing this he gently closed his fingers around my hand and carefully pulled me out of bed.

 _ **"lets go, i have a pretty dress you may like"**_ slowly he led me out of the room and down the hall before taking the stairs to the upper floor then taking five stepts forward we stopped at a door i don't recognize. 

I watched as he reached out and turned the doorknob, pushing open the door. On the other side a strange room i have never noticed before showed itself to us, inside the room was a couple different tables and about three sewing machines there was also many different work in progress outfits on manikins.

As trender let go of my hand and walked over to a pile of completed cloths i walked over to one of the manikins and stopping in front of it i slowly reached for it only for my wrist to be grabbed by a hand. I screamed only to realize seconds later that it was only trender, his shoulders shaking in barely concealed laughter.

"mean!" my cheeks puffed out in a pout and i crossed my arms over my chest.

Still chuckling he shows me a red dress, it looked to be made of silk and another soft fabric. **_"arms up please hun"_**

I hesitated before lifting up my arms as asked and almost immediately he took his hands and pulled my shirt up and off before he removed my pants leaving me in my undies, it was cold and embarrassing.

trender gently started to pull the dress over my head and he pulled it down so the dress went over my knees, it was very soft and trender was right it's very pretty.

After looking over it he seemed content. _**"wonderful it fits you perfectly and makes you look just like a little princess"**_ he ruffles my hair while smiling. _'what is it with people ruffling my hair'_ **_"if your ready we can go down for breakfast im sure your starving, from what we saw in the fridge it looks like your previous caretakers didnt take proper care of you, im sure splendor had finished cooking by now...if offender didnt try to take over and burn it again"_**

well i am hungry, but what did they mean by previous caretaker? i live on my own. I was about to answer him when my stomach decided that food was a great idea and let out a loud growl noise causing trender to chuckle.

 ** _"come on little princess lets go get something to eat Hmm"_** he takes my hand in his and led me back downstairs, the smell of freshly cooked food wafting through the house. Reaching the dining room i could see slender and who i thought was offenderman setting the table.

upon spotting me slender seemed to smile and he lifted up his hand waving, i waved back. Who i assumed was splendorman then exited the kitchen holding five plates of food, one was on each hand and the other three were being held by his tendrils and noticing me his smile got even wider. (if that was even possible) 

**_"dont you look like a little princess. did trender make it for you?"_** i smiled softly a smile smile on my lips im not used to this much attention, looking directly at splendor i nodded "y-yes" splendor chuckles at my stuttering.

once the table was set and the food was set on the table i walked over to my spot and i frowned only just noticing how tall everything was, there was no way i was getting in my chair without help...even then i dont think i could even reach the table.

I was about to give up when i felt something wrap around my waist and i yelped as i was picked up off the floor. Looking i realized that it was one of splendor's tendrils and he then sat me down in a highchair that had only just been placed in my spot.

" _ **there we go dear**_ " he was chuckling as he said this and i felt myself blush. "t-thank y-you" i looked away embarrassed. _**"your welcome"**_

Once everyone was seated we started to eat, however slender insisted upon feeding me himself for some reason or another and for some reason i let him.

Other then that it was a quiet breakfast besides the little bit of small talk that was thrown around the table, it was nice. by the time i finished eating everyone else was already finished before me, even slender who was feeding me with his hands and using a tendril to feed himself.

I was removed from the highchair and placed on the ground once my face was wiped down and i watched as slender took the dishes to the sink to wash them. 

walking over to slender i tugged on his suits pants _**"hmm?"**_ he then looks down at me showing that i had his attention _**"what is it lyn?"**_

"can we go play outside? ma-maybe go into town?" my voice was a lot younger then it was when i went to bed which made me mentally cringe _**"of course child, after im done the dishes though alright?"**_

I ran my hand through my hair and i nod "alright" 

i gave a faint smile and squeaked as slender patted my head and pointed towards the coat hanger where my spring jacket was. **_"why dont you ask splendor to help you get on your jacket and shoes then, ill be done in a few minutes."_** he gives me a gentle nudge towards the coat hanger and i nod. "ok"

walking over to splendor i tugged on his suit leg and he looked down smiling wide when he realized it was me _**"oh hello there lyn do you need anything?"**_

I nodded and pointed at the jackets "slendy said to ask you for help" he blinked in confusion but chuckles " ** _alright lets get you into your jacket then"_** going over to the coat hanger splendor removed my jacket from it and unzipped it. _**"alright arms open wide"**_

i heasitated but opened my arms wide for him and i watched as he slowly pulled the sleeves over my arms before fixing it around my torso. _**"chin up"**_ obeying him i lifted up my chin and he zipped up my jacket for me, leaving me to get on my shoes which only took me a few minutes to slide on considering i now had new shoes to fit my feet that have Velcro's on it instead of laces.

upon finishing the dishes i watched as slender dried off his arms off on a towel, he and the other three brothers then walked over.

after slender was finished i watched him dry his arms off on a towel. he and the other three brothers then walked over to me splendor holding his hand out for me which i gratefully took into my much smaller one. _**"are you ready lyn?"**_ i nodded and smile up at him, currently splendor was the only one i almost completely trust.

slender opened the door and we exited the house, i couldnt help but smile softly contentment on my face the wind was warm and pleasant on my skin and its always nice to leave the house on days like this. I then closed my eyes leaning against a tree, when i opened them back up again i was shocked. In the very spot the brothers were in was four human men instead, each man looked to be in there twenties.

Slender had become a man with long black hair that was neatly done with pale skin and red eyes that almost seemed to glow 

trender had brown hair with green eyes and pale peach skin and a pair of glasses on his face.

Splendor had soft peach skin with rosy pink cheeks beautiful blond hair and bright sapphire eyes.

and offender had white hair with purple eyes with pale almost white skin, however one trait they all shared was that they were all abnormally tall for human men, i couldnt help but stare.

 ** _"lyn, is something wrong?"_** splendor had caught me staring at them. "you all look human now!" i changed my expression to mimic awe and i heard the brothers chuckle. _**"we hafta look human if we wanna leave the forest pipsqueak"**_ offender was right...none of them would be able to go into town the way they normally look.

"c-can w-we go into t-town? y-you see theres this giant c-carnival going on and-" splendor immediately looked excited _**"A carnival?!"**_ i looked over to splendor and smile softly "uh huh they come every year i havent gone to one yet and i was hoping-"

once again i was interrupted _**"of course we'll take you to the carnival it will be a blast! right guys!?"**_ the other three nodded seemingly happy to do so. _**"then its settled we will all go to the carnival today!"**_ i yelp as i found myself being lifted by a polka-dotted tendril that had wrapped around my waist before placing me on splendor's shoulders. _**"Onwards!"**_ i grinned as we started walking towards the town, i am very excited. this will be the first time in a long time that i actually have someone to go with, this time im not alone.

(to be continued)


	2. chapter 2 (edited)

Upon walking into town the different spells that came from the carnival close by assaulted our senses, it was wonderful, i could smell hotdogs, pizza, burgers and a few other dishes as well as sweets from here and smiling excitedly i looked around from my perch on splendy's shoulders. 

**_"can you smell that lyn? doesnt it smell great?"_** looking down at splendors face i nodded "yea and i cant wait" i was practically vibrating at this point and if im being honest im thinking that whatever happened to me didnt just change my height but my age as well.

looking around i could see a lot of people walking around as well either walking to the carnival or away from it. seeing the carnival coming closer and closer i pointed at it cheerfully "there it is!" as i shout this i almost fall off only for one of splendor's tendrils to catch me and steady me splendor himself chuckling. _**"careful lyn we dont want you to fall off, that would be terrible."**_ i look sheepish and rub the back of my neck "sorry" 

_**"it is quite crowded here"**_ looking over at slender i found myself almost laughing if im being honest the look on his face looked like he would rather be anywhere but here instead of trying to navigate through crowds of people. i then snapped my head towards trender as i heard him gasp as if though something very heavily offended him. "" ** _What is that woman wearing!! its so....ugly! i cant even stand to look at it!_** " looking to what he was looking at....i cringed but im not going to say anything as i kinda cant, considering the state of my own closet.

we eventually stopped walking once we reached the entry gate. "amount of people entering and age group please" slender looked at each of us before looking at the man _**"we have four adults and one child age five"**_ i froze _'wait WHAT'_ the man nodded and added it up "alright sooo thats 45.89 please" i watched as slender pulled out the correct amount and paid the man who then let us in. Im not even going to bother asking where he got that money because i sure as hell didnt give it to him.

even though i had that rather shocking age regression reveal it didnt stop me from being excited about today, this is the first time i had been to a carnival since my family's death and luckily the only worrying thing so far was the fact slender looked like he was begging for someone to try and start a fight with us so he has a reason to kill them, strangely enough offender was surprisingly well behaved. however im just going to assume he is either waiting for the perfect opportunity away from a lot of people or is trying not to draw attention to us.

"there's so many different sounds and smells!" i take everything in as we walked through the carnival. " _ **i know a few other different smells and sounds~**_ " offenders comment causes me to nearly choke on my own saliva i cant believe he just made a dirty comment around a "five year old" _**"Offender!! Not in front of lyn! Shes only five! much to young!"**_ i covered my mouth with one of my hands as i watch splendor scold him i then decide to mess with them, after all they think im a child so its only fair i mess around a bit and act like one in the most inconvenient times.

"what does offendy mean?" i just about laugh out loud when trender gives a rather impressive spit take having moments ago taken a sip from a cup of water he had just acquired " ** _d-dont worry about it_** " trender says still coughing slightly " ** _please just stay innocent and oblivious to the world for as long as possible. pleasseee!_** " that last sentence was whispered out as if though it wasnt intended for me to hear _'im sorry trendy im already tainted ........i can pretend though if that will make you feel better!'_ "okay!" 

" ** _look theres a game booth maybe there will be some good prizes!_** " looks like splendor was hoping to move away from that conversation and to distract me. we went up to it....only to find out that it was slightly......morbid.......ok im serious who the hell let them place this game in the carnival they must have been mentally unstable to allow this!! this is not a game for children!!.......alright because of how uncomfortable this simple game is making me we'll just say that its a game of darting balloons...alright? (they were NOT darts or balloons the 'darts' were knives and the balloons were real organs) 

i was about to ask to leave but then my eyes drifted to a stuffy hanging from a noose......i wanted it......no i NEEDED it, the plushy was a beautiful red very soft looking teddy bear with white paws and two different color eyes one was blue the other green it also had what looked like a pentagram dyed into its stomach fur, the bear was more then half my size as well.

I then look over to slender a hopeful look on my face "can i play this game? i want that bear." i pointed at the bear i was hoping to win and i heard slender chuckle before he nodded placing a toonie on the counter, in turn the man running the game placed five knives on the counter. splendor placed me on the ground and i walked up to the counter picking up one of the knives before inspecting it, said knife was a normal kitchen knife with a bunch of designs on the handle there is no doubt jeff would be trying to buy these knives had he been here.

taking a deep breath i leaned my arm back and threw the knife. it missed completely almost hitting the man who only just barely managed to duck on time. i narrowed my eyes and tried again, the second try missed a heart by an inch. i could feel my eye twitching and i try again throwing the last three one after another, the third......it didnt even make it to the back board the organs were pinned to. the fourth hit a balloon in another stall completely. and the fifth hit the roof of the stall then hit the ground.

i looked like i was going to cry because of my terrible aim, i felt like i was going to cry as well, however i didnt have a chance to actually do so as slender placed another toonie on the counter and took one of the knives himself causing my eyes to widen. is he going to try and win it for me?.

turns out there was no "try" to it as on his very first try the knife embedded itself into a heart, animal blood splattering over the board the organ was on. the man behind the counter grinned "what stuffed animal can i getcha" slender looked and pointed at the bear i had been wanting **_"that one"_** i think im going to cry and this time not from sadness, when slender was handed the bear he handed it to me and i hugged it tightly before hugging slender around one of his legs (he was to tall for me to reach his torso) "thank you"

i thanked him while smiling, one arm around slenders waist and the other around the teddy, soft chuckles being heard coming from slender. " _ **your welcome**_ " a gentle hand ran through through my hair. " ** _brother i never knew you were such a softy_** " looking up i could see slenders left eye twitch when offender said that to him but he sighs softly. " _ **for our little sister...always**_ " _'little sister?...they think im there sister!!'_ i couldnt help but let a soft smile grace my lips when he said he would gladly be a softy for me. am....am i getting attached?

\-------------------------

After playing a few more games (winning a couple for stuffed animals for my room) and going on some rides it was about time to head to the big dome, which is a performing tent they do magic shows and other such things in, upon entering the dome i felt uneasy like i should watch my back and i went over to slender and grabbed his hand in my much smaller one, scarlet my bear was being held tightly in my other hand.

looking around we found a couple empty seats and finding five empty ones side by side we sat down, me finding the opportunity to crawl in the middle chair in between all four of the brothers. when the show started the magician called for a volunteer at first i was hesitant but after a few moments i raised my hand and i was shocked when i was called. "you over there the little girl in the red dress with black hair!" i got out of my spot slowly and walked up onto the stage.

"whats your name kid?" looking around i thought about how to answer but in the end i end up replying with the name the brothers have been calling me, i have to admit i had gotten attached to that name "l-lyn m-my name is lyn" i messed with my dress feeling nervous "now ladies and gentleman, my lovely assistant and volunteer here will enter this box that i will be using for my magic trick" he grins and then looks at me "if you dont mind?" looking at him then at the box i nodded before getting inside "theres nothing in the box correct? no door?" at his question i felt the walls and deciding that no there wasnt any i answered him. "no doors" he claps his hands cheerfully."wonderful!. now i will close the entrance to the box like so" he closes the opening to the box sealing me in darkness."and i will spin the box three times, when the box opens again it will be empty!" after a few minutes i felt the box being spun around it was making me dizzy.

......."one" 

......."two" 

........"three" 

**(warning gore)**

The moment i heard three i felt something open up beneath me and i found myself being roughly yanked downwards, and opening my eyes i was terrified to see an unknown man holding me he was grinning not a happy grin though........this grin made me want to run as fast as possible. "look at the merchandise this time eh isnt she a beauty i bet you'll sell for a fortune" i felt panic settle in i was terrified, within seconds i was struggling with all i had trying to get away "ah ah ah dont be like that soon enough you'll have a nice master to take care of you and we will be rich" 

i then opened my mouth and let out a blood curdling scream. and the man laughed "you think a little scream will help you everybody to hear it will think its the horror attraction next door" what he didnt realize is that i wasnt screaming for just anyone to come and rescue me...i was hoping the brothers would hear it, and sure enough they had for minutes later i heard loud furious static and i could see a tall black suited body behind the man.

"what the fuck are you looking at you little brat?" the man turned around only to freeze and drop me in horror, luckily it wasnt a very far drop and i was able to land safely, however the moment the man dropped me black tendrils came out of slenders back and whipped around angrily slender looked pissed, which if i understand correctly means one thing......death. , the man tried to run only for him to be grabbed by a tendril. and one tendril grabbed each of the mans arms. splendor then teleported in front of me and pushed my face into his chest moments later the sound of screaming along with the sound of tearing flesh rang out through the air. and seconds later the familiar sound of a melon being crushed followed.

before splendor had managed to sheld me away fully i had managed to catch a glimpse of the aftermath i admit that i might have thrown up in my mouth. the man had been torn in half blood splattered all over slender and the wall it was also pooling on the floor from where i was i could also see the mans head had been caved in completely.

(warning over)

splendor then got up lifting me into his arms as he got onto his feet. " ** _come on lets go home_** " his voice was quieter then normal it was obvious he could sense my distress, i nodded into his chest my body shaking softly, i could also feel a gentle hand rubbing my back in attempt to comfort me. i was horrified this is my first time seeing death to this extent and it was sickening, however i also knew that i was the cause of that mans murder and it haunted me.

seconds later i could feel something soft being pushed into me and i looked to see splendor holding scarlet out for me then i took it from him hugging it to my chest before burrowing my face back into splendor's torso. soon enough i could feel my eyes getting heavy and i yawned quietly before snuggling into splendors chest. i could feel myself lowly drifting off.

trying to keep my eyes open i look up at them. " ** _sleep kiddo you need it_** " i heard offenders voice say through my sleepy haze and i closed my eyes falling into a dream free sleep. 

i have to admit i am actually starting to love them as if though they had always been my brothers in the first place...they love me and it hurts because i know that they only love me because they think im lyn but if i have to give up my human identity to be loved and happy for the rest of my life i gladly will.

(to be continued)


	3. chapter 3 (edited)

waking up the next morning i let out a soft yawn, i could smell breakfast being made downstairs however for some reason upon sitting up i felt sore like somebody had tried to stretch me out, my skin was itchy and my muscles were sore and felt like they had been overworked, the organs inside my body were also sore and something felt off like i had more organs then i was supposed to have. 

i wanted to stay in bed but i knew that if i was to remain in bed then the brothers would assume something was wrong and that wouldn't be good so slowly i pull myself out of bed, flinching as a sharp pain from my muscles ran up my body, once i was up on my own two feet i slowly step by step walked to the bathroom, with each step the pain seemed to fade a bit more.

upon entering the bathroom the pain was almost completely gone which was a big relief in itself, reaching over i grab my toothbrush and push a stool in front of the sink before climbing on so i could brush my teeth however what greeted me caused me to almost scream out in horror and shocked. "What happened to my skin!" my skin was no longer the soft peach color it was last night but instead it was a paper white color perfectly matching slenders skin-tone.

no wonder my skin had been itching so much!, reaching over to the faucet i turned it on and splashed my face with the water only to find upon rechecking that i wasnt hallucinating any of this, my skin had truly changed color while i was asleep."o-ok m-maddie just stay calm. m-maybe theres a perfectly normal explanation. its not like im turning into one of them right?...right!?" Taking a shaky breath i turned back off the water and continue getting ready for the morning, however upon looking in my drawers i realized something......none of my cloths fit me anymore.i was much smaller then i was before the slender brothers appeared, much younger to.

Realizing this i thought of where i could get new cloths only for my mind to immediately drift to trender and i nodded before opening my bedroom door and walking down the hall stopping at trenders study/workroom and i knocked, a few minutes later the door opened and trender peaks out and once he saw me he smiles looking happy to see me. " ** _did you have a good sleep lyn?_** " i nodded a soft yawn escaping from my lips "uh huh i had a good sleep no dreams"

trender smiles and gently rubs my head with a hand " ** _thats good it makes me happy to know that there were no nightmares"_** i then looked down at my feet before i looked back up a hopeful look on my face. "d-do you happen t-to have a-any cloths t-that would fit me?...a-all my cloths are to big and are meant for a adult human" he chuckles and crouches down. " _ **i have been working on replacing your current wardrobe all night actually**_ " 'wait... _what really? why would he do something like doing a all nighter for someone like me....im a nobody'_ " ** _i would have replaced it even if it wasnt to big for you.....a few of those outfits are....questionable at best._** " i tilted my head trying my best too look him in the "face" 

"and at worse?" i was hesitant to ask " _ **burning fuel**_ " the deadpan in his voice made me sweat-drop. ' _gee thanks trender for that wonderful commentary_ ' Trender then grabs an outfit from the pile and hands it to me. " _ **now**_ **_why dont you go get this on while i switch out your wardrobe alright hun_** " i thought about it before nodding and i went to the bathroom across the hall before i lifted the outfit to eyeview. ' _is he serious does he really want me to wear this?'_

my ego had shattered the moment i saw the adorable monstrosity i had been given, the shirt was bright red with little operator symbols all over it and the bottoms were a pair of overalls which had straps that were to go over my shoulders. i was ready to cry i have been reduced to nothing but a child and slowly i got on the outfit, surprisingly it was pretty comfortable.

leaving the bathroom i could see trender already there, empty handed. he must have finished switching the cloths while i had been getting dressed, walking over to me he bent over and fixed the collar of my shirt before stepping back seeming proud of his work " _ **it looks very cute on you i think i did a marvelous job**_ " he then held out his left hand for me to take **_"now why dont we get going, it was offenders turn to make breakfast today and he will have a fit if we are late"_** i couldnt help but laugh one of my hands covering my mouth to keep it in and i reached out and put my small hand in his.

upon walking downstairs i could hear arguing coming from the kitchen ' _Hmm_ _seems like there's a pattern here'_ " ** _offender no!! thats not sugar thats salt!_** " i peaked into the kitchen to find that it was offender and splendor " _ **how would you know? they both look the same!**_ " before it could escalate and before something else entirely slender stepped in " ** _thats enough you two, also offender that is indeed salt_** " i inched a bit closer to trender " ** _yea yea kay_** " offender looked a little annoyed with being corrected.

" ** _ah lyn child, your up did you sleep alright no nightmares?_** " he kneels down to my level and i slowly looked up and nodded "y-yea i slept fine" he "smiles" and patted my head ' _seriously what is it with them touching my head!'_ " ** _Well! now that offender is finished cooking, with the Right ingredients this time. lets go eat, im sure your starving" _**

i nod and we walk over to the table and i stop at my chair only to freeze...there was a highchair attached to it. i jump and try to get in it only for me to fail every time until i felt something wrap around my waist and i was set into it, looking i realized that it had been one of offender's tendrils that lifted me. not long after that a plate was put in front of me, on the plate was what looked like a pancake only it was chocolate brown and had some sort of nuts in it, lifting up one i brought it to my mouth and took a bite, the taste of chocolate bursting in my mouth. "yum" i hummed in delight at the taste **_"hehe glad ya like it sweetheart"_** offender seemed happy that i liked his cooking.

" _ **So lyn! what would you like to do today?**_ " i looked towards splendy and swallowed the mouthful i had before answering "can we go play outside in the forest?" slender seemed to hesitate probably because he wanted some book time but he nods. " ** _we can"_** i cheered excited. seconds later i saw offender raise his hand like he was in a classroom and slender sighs, " ** _what is it offender"_** slender pinched his "nosebridge" in annoyance as if though that would do anything to help. " ** _trender and i have things to do in the city so we wont be joining you_** " i tilted my head and nodded "oh ok i dont mind" i was curious about what they had to do that was so important but it wasnt any of my business so i just left it be.

i finish my pancakes and like yesterday, slender takes my plate as well as everyone else's plate and takes them to the sink to wash them, i wonder if he normally does all the chores and stuff like that, after all he seems used to it. deciding that i wanted to help i take a chair and push it over to the sink before getting ontop of it, now being able to see above the counter, slender then chuckles and smiles at me. " ** _would you like to help dry lyn?_** " i nod at his question and slender pulls out a dry tea-towel and hands it to me.

 ** _"ok now i just need you to dry the plates that i hand you alright?"_** i smile and nod waiting for the first dish, once it was handed to me i started to dry it, first the edges then the middle before setting it in the drying rack to put away later. this pattern went on for a while and before long we were finished and ready to go, although trender and offender had already left for there errand a while ago before we had been even close to finished.

After slender helped me from the chair i ran over to the coat rack and got on my jacket (with a little help from splendorman) and we then left the house. upon exiting the building a perfect day almost better then it was yesterday greeted us, it was very warm out, almost summer weather. " _ **what are we going to play!?"**_ splendor looked excited to be spending time with me and slender, although so far that seems normal for him. "hide and seek tag?" upon suggesting that game i could feel slender smirking **_"are you positive that you wish to play this game with me child? after all my job includes seeking out my hiding prey im afraid you both might loose"_** i could hear an almost playful tone in his voice and i could help but grin.

"of course!" i was determined to try and win even if it may seem almost impossible to win against slender, my competitive side coming out. he simply laughs and pats my head _**"you are welcome to try, well good luck, you will need it"**_ he "smirks" _**"i will be seeking first lyn, prepare to loose"**_ splendor grins and grabs my hand gently pulling me away from slender and deeper into the forest **_"Alright! lets go hide lyn!"_** i nod and we run off to look for a hiding spot, it took me a while but i finally found a spot i was positive would win me this round, it was a hole in a tree, only small enough for me to just barely squeeze into. settling down inside of the cramped space i got comfortable. 

_**"hope you both have good hiding spots because im coming!**_ " slenders voice rang out through my mind sounding almost excited and i giggle softly, he will never find me.

turns out i was right when i said he would never find me, it has been an hour already and im still hiding, splendor had already been found, me only knowing this because slender alerted me of this only half an hour into the game....yea turns out splendor is a horrible hider remind me never to try hiding with him. 

splendor and slender later passed my hiding spot at the hour and a half mark, at that point when i saw them pass by i had to force myself to remain quiet or else my laughs would give me away.

at the two hour mark i started getting annoyed, i also getting bored and impatient....sure i have an amazing amount of patience...i have to in order to have sat in the same spot for two hours doing nothing, but this was just crazy.

slender and splendor had passed my spot again at the 2 hours and 20 minute mark and i was tempted to leave my spot but luckily i managed to convince myself to stay.

At the three hour mark is when i had enough, slowly i pulled myself out of my small hiding spot and i ran, grinning when i heard splendor's shout of " ** _slender!! there she goes!_** " it caused me to laugh as i ran as fast as my tiny legs could go, as i ran i could hear foot-steps trailing quickly behind me. eventually i somehow managed to loose them and i slowed down walking through the forest wondering where i was, this is the deepest i have gone so far.

eventually after about 20 minutes of walking i saw a figure in the distance "hello!!" my voice carried and i saw the figure stop before starting to walk closer to me, as it got closer i started to see it clearer until it was close enough for me to make it out however i froze when i saw who it was. it was the man from the carnival, the one who had me enter that box, and he looked furious. 

"YOU!!" he ran at me and forced my smaller body against a tree behind me lifting me up by my shirt collar. "Its all your fault!! had you just kept your mouth shut like a good little bitch i wouldnt even be in this mess!" i was terrified, i struggle to get out of his grasp kicking as hard as i could and somehow i managed to kick his ribs hard enough to hear a loud "CRACK!" before he dropped me, immediately howling in pain. 

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" his face was twisted in pain and fury and i backed away quickly trying to stay as far away as i could. my heart almost stops as he pulled out a 8 inch knife from what looks to be his pocket "you are going to pay for everything you have done to me" he runs at me with his knife and i scream before closing my eyes tightly waiting for my death to come, my body frozen in place.

**(warning)**

seconds later i heard what sounded like flesh being pierced along with a choking noise, something warm and wet spraying my face and any bare skin that my cloths didnt cover. i was confused why am i not feeling any pain. opening my eyes slowly i just about throw up right there was the man, but he was hanging over my body and looked to be impaled, blood dripping down the thing that impaled him blood was splattered all over my cloths and all over the grass below. a closer look proved the "impaling object" to be a tendril. 

my eyes slowly followed where the tendril was coming from and i found myself immediately turning my head to avoid spraying myself with my own vomit, the tendril was coming from me, it was my own, i KILLED a man. my body felt numb and i found myself unable to move from the horrible shock of this all. 

a loud crying wail escaped from my lips big fat tears trickling down my face, i was so burried in my own dread shock and horror that i didnt even notice when the two brothers ran over having heard my screams, they had known right away what had happened the moment they saw the gruesome scene before them and to there sadness i was completely unresponsive when slender picked me up in his arms.

i let out a loud wail and the brothers felt terrible as they wernt able to do anything to help me other then be there for me as i cry, loosing your innocence by accident like this is the worst possible thing to happen and before this happened i was a complete virgin when it came to killing, having never killed someone before.

**(warning end)**

by the time i had calmed down enough to where i could make coherent sentences it had been an hour of slender holding me in his arms gently rubbing my back as i wailed. "w-why!!" i hiccuped quietly tears still trickling down my cheeks "w-why does it h-hurt so much?!" i could feel it as slender gently rubbed my back " ** _it hurts because you were still so innocent lyn"_** splendor had been sitting there beside slender and i looking worried for there "little sister" "w-will the pain ever go a-away?" i heard a soft hum " _ **in time yes it will start to become a dull numbness, with each kill it will get easier to handle ."**_ i sniffle and nod pushing my face into slender's suit _**"come on child, lets go home."**_ slender got up with me in his protective embrace and started walking back to the mansion.

(to be continued)


End file.
